


Everyday Fights with Yokai

by MysticDeadman



Series: Learning to Fight [3]
Category: Original Work, Twitter Artist - Ceehaz
Genre: Action, Anthology, Demons, Female Demons, Female Oni, Fights, Fist Fights, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Martial Arts, Oni, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDeadman/pseuds/MysticDeadman
Summary: Based on the Yokai Fighters collection by Ceehaz on Twitter.The Yokai Realm has taken great influence from the Human World. One such influence is the popularity of human martial arts. These are the stories of the fighters that inhabit that realm.
Series: Learning to Fight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684456





	Everyday Fights with Yokai

**Author's Note:**

> This anthology is based on the Yokai Fighters collection created by @ceehaz on Twitter. Check out his artwork, as he's an amazing artist and his creations give my inspiration life.

_**A non-descript Karate dojo, nestled in a strip mall somewhere in the US.** _

The room was filled with the shouts of men practicing their techniques. The black belt class currently in session had just gotten underway, and the handful of students stood in lines, throwing punches to the air in front of them. The class’s Sensei slowly walked among his students, carefully scrutinizing each man’s form. He had just finished correcting one student’s stance when the bell that hung over the dojo’s front door sounded. He turned, ready to greet the visitor, when he felt his words die in his throat at the sight in front of him.

A young girl had walked in, wearing a plain black T-shirt and green shorts with white stripes down the sides. Her short, blonde hair stopped just short of her shoulders and ended with green tips. She had a rather expensive looking phone turned sideways in her hand and a huge smile on her face. This wouldn’t have been too shocking to him. Kids always wandered in while their parents shopped in the other stores in the strip mall. It was how he’d managed to build rather sizable children’s classes for his dojo.

No, what stood out about her was the fact that her skin was a bright shade of green, and a single horn extended itself from her forehead. If she held the phone high enough, she could’ve used it to cover either the fangs that poked out from between her lips or the black and yellow eyes she was staring into the phone’s screen with.

The other men in the room caught on to their teacher not doing any teaching and turned to see what he was staring at. A wave of shock and confusion washed over the room. A few of them whispered to each other, wondering what exactly was going on with the girl that had started giggling to herself.

Before anyone could say anything, though, the door flew open again.

“Ako! You know you’re supposed to wait on us!”

More shock was felt in the room as the newest visitors rushed in. While both women were rather large, especially compared to the men in the room, none of them were ready for the sight of a tall, blue skinned woman with a pair of horns growing from the top of her head. Just like the young girl, her blonde hair ended in blue tips. She wore a plain black business suit with a white undershirt. One could’ve reasonably assumed she’d just gotten out of work at a respectable business and was chasing her daughter into the dojo. Of course, nobody other than the young girl were aware of the fact that she had just come out of a modeling job and her outfit was a gift from her employer. One that would probably be worked into her every day wear considering how normal it looked compared to other outfits she was forced to wear.

Where the other two were dressed like relatively normal people, the red skinned one was definitely not. Instead, she wore a gi that looked similar to the karate gis the men in the dojo wore, but with noticeable changes. Her black belt was dyed red on one end. The pants looked relatively normal, except for the words “ONI-CHAN” stitched down the sides, and she had red sparring gloves covering her hands. She didn’t wear her jacket like normal, instead having it tucked into her pants with it hung open, almost like a combat skirt. The black sports-bra she wore made sure she was comfortable fighting without putting on an unnecessary show, though it did nothing to hide what was an intimidating sight of muscular definition on her. Her two horns would have also grown from the top of her head, like her older sister’s, but one of them looked to have been snapped off at some point.

“I know, Aoko!” Ako, the youngest of the Oni sisters, answered, “I just couldn’t wait, though. I _really_ want to catch this live!”

Aoko, the blue Oni and eldest of the sisters, sighed. “You’re not going to miss anything, Ako. We’re the ones that have to wait in Akyko,” she turned to her red-skinned sister with a glare, “right?”

Akyko threw her hands into the air. “I said I was sorry! It’s not my fault that airhead Hama forgot about our jogging session this morning!”

“You should’ve known she was going to flake on you. You know how she is, and yet you didn’t think to even send her a text to remind her of your plans.”

“Look, can we not? We already spent half the trip here arguing about it. I _really_ don’t want to keep going.”

Ako, for her part, chose not to chime in. She was more interested in seeing her big sister get flustered by her bigger sister.

“Uh,” one of the dojo’s students started. The trio snapped their heads toward him. “Sorry to interrupt you three, but is there a reason you’re here? We’re trying to have a class, and you’re kind of disrupting it.”

“Oh, right,” Akyko said, “Don’t worry, this shouldn’t take very long.”

Aoko gave her a stern look. “Don’t get overconfident. You never know what’s going to happen.”

Akyko didn’t answer her verbally. Instead, she walked toward the center of the room, offering a casual wave of her hand in acknowledgment. As she made her way through, any of the men that were in her path backed up to give her space. Once she was satisfied that she was in a good spot, she dropped to the ground and began going through a set of warmup stretches. The men looked at one another, still not sure about what exactly was happening. A minute or two of the red Oni working through her routine passed before she got up.

“Alright, guys. Here’s the deal,” she said, cracking her knuckles as she addressed the room. “I’m gonna stand right here. You guys are gonna convince me to leave.” With that, she settled herself into a fighting stance, her hands balled up into tight fists in front of her. Her eyes fell on one of the students, and her grin grew.

“So, who’s gonna start?”

Nobody moved. Only four people in the room were aware of what was happening, and three of them were sat in separate corners of the room. The fourth waited as patiently as she could for someone to get aggressive. As seconds ticked away, though, nobody seemed willing to want to fight her for no reason. She quietly growled to herself in anticipation, slowly getting louder and louder before it became a roar of frustration.

“How do you guys not get it? Get over here and fight me!”

Aoko’s quiet action of pinching the bridge of her nose was ignored by everyone. Ako giggled behind her phone.

She relaxed her fists a bit, eyes scanning the various faces around her. She finally settles on one man who, in her mind, looked to be as much as a stereotypical delinquent as she’d ever seen.

“Hey, you!” She called out to him.

“Uh, yeah?” He asked, confused as to why she she would suddenly want to talk to him. Akyko tightened up her fists again, preparing herself for what she was hoping would finally kick things off.

“Your mother has a job and is a respected member of the community.”

The man’s face twisted in near comical anger. “Nobody talks about my mom like that!”

With that, he charged at her, bringing a fist back in preparation for an attack. He never got it off, though. As soon as he was within the killzone (as Akyko called it), she snapped forward with a quick jab and caught him flush on the nose. His momentum kept him moving forward, though, which allowed her to bring her back knee up into his abdomen _hard_. She followed up the attack with the point of her elbow into the man’s head to put him on the ground.

Almost nobody moved in after she’d finished her takedown. Ako, seeing the charge coming, had run off to capture the attack from a clear angle. A second or two passed in silence before anyone said or did anything.

“Hey, that wasn’t very--”

“Get her!”

With that, minds quickly changed in the room. Aside from the one guy who was about to call Akyko out on what she’d said about the one on the ground, every other student in the room prepped themselves for the fight they were suddenly thrown into. One after another, they attacked her, trying to do any sort of damage as payback for the knockout. One after another, however, they were cleanly and easily brought down. Punches and kicks thrown at her were expertly parried and answered with punches or kicks of their own. Occasionally one of the attacks thrown at the red Oni would connect, but the impacts were largely ignored in favor of delivering hard shots of her own. At one point, two of the men had run out of the room while she was distracted by their fellow students.

The other two Oni watched in relative silence. Aoko had picked a spot out of the way and sat, watching the dissection of a dojo occurring before her. At one point, she’d started twirling a finger through her hair.

“I don’t understand how she manages to have so much fun doing things like this,” she said to herself.

Ako, on the other hand, danced around the room, phone held tightly in her hand. She tried not to say too much or trip over the fallen fighters as she moved, trying to keep the footage as genuine as possible. It would make for a lot of work for her to have go home and edit out her voice or cut a couple of seconds of off-balance footage because she was too focused on the actual fight to pay attention to where she was.

At one point, after throwing her head into the face of the man she held by his gi, Akyko looked toward where her older sister sat. She grinned madly at her, clearly getting drunk off of the adrenaline rushing through her. Aoko noted a small trickle of blood coming from her younger sister’s forehead, and shivered slightly at the thought that she wasn’t sure whether the blood was the headbutt victim or _Akyko’s_.

“Hey, Aoko, you sure you don’t want in on some of this? Havin’ a blast over here!”

Aoko waved her hand. “No, it’s fine. I’m doing just fine over here.”

Akyko shrugged. “Eh, if you’re sure. Wouldn’t hurt to get some practice of your own, y’know.”

“It’s fine.”

Ako had moved one last time during the min-conversation. She’d settled into her newest shooting position when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It took her a moment before she realized what it was that she saw.

“Sis, behind you!”

The green Oni’s voice caught Akyko’s attention, causing her to drop her recent victim and spin around to see what her sister was talking about. The two men that had run off during the brawl had returned, each of them holding a bo staff. Akyko’s eyes narrowed slightly in shock. A single thought went through her mind.

_Ah, balls._

The two men charged at her, brandishing their weapons with shouts. Akyko brought her hands up in an attempt to protect her head. The men, both seeing her brace herself, brought their staves around and delivered swinging strikes as hard against her abdomen as hard as they possibly could.

“Akyko!” Aoko cried out after seeing the blows land.

The sheer, blunt impact of the weapons against the red Oni’s body caused them to break. It took the men a couple of seconds to realize that they were holding splintered sticks in their hands. They turned around, expecting to see the Oni on the ground in pain. Instead, they saw that she hadn’t budged at all. A few seconds passed before anybody else moved.

Akyko spun on her heels, a wide smile still on her face. She patted her abdomen a couple of times, showing off the complete lack of damage the attacks had done. She chuckled slightly before offering the room a thumbs up.

“Aw, screw it.” One of the men said, clearly getting tired of the whole situation. He dropped his staff and charged at her, his partner following his lead immediately after. Before the two could get close enough to attempt another attack, though, Akyko fired off a double front kick, catching both men just under their jaws and dropping them to the ground.

Akyko landed, falling into her stance one more time. She scanned the room with her eyes, surveying the damage she’d done. Most of the living creatures in the room were sprawled out all over the floor, groaning in pain and or agony. The only people left relatively unscathed were Akyko herself, her two sisters still sitting in the corner, and the Sensei.

The Sensei took a moment to soak in the situation himself before acting himself. He slowly walked up to the red Oni, who had relaxed from her stance. He stood a couple of feet in front of her, arms crossed and a neutral expression on his face. The two stared at each other for a moment. They had locked eyes, neither wanting to be the one to break the gaze first. It was only a moment before either of them made a move.

Akyko, without a word, snapped her feet together, brought her hands down to her sides, and bent forward at the waist. The Sensei watched as the Oni offered her bow. Once he was sure she had let her guard down, he brought a hand up and delivered a sharp slap to the back of her head.

“Ow!” Akyko shouted, more in surprise than any pain. She brought a hand up to her head, rubbing away at the impact point. “What was that for?!”

“Never take your eyes off your opponent. Not even when you bow. Didn’t your parents teach you that?”

Akyko grumbled to herself, before redoing the show of respect. This time, though, she made sure not to let her glare move from the man in front of her until he returned a bow of his own.

“Now then,” he said after straightening himself, “you want to explain to me your plan for taking care of all of this?” He motioned to the class that was still on the ground. A few of them had been legitimately knocked out cold, while others were hoping Akyko’s vision was movement based and staying as still as possible.

Akyko laughed nervously. “Did I go too far again?”

“What do you think?”

“Uh, to be fair, I’m just meeting force with force. If they didn’t come at me like they were trying to knock me out, I wouldn’t knock _them_ out.”

“And maybe if you didn’t just stroll in here, act like these sessions are stupid dojo raid movie scenes, and straight up provoke them, they might learn to relax a little bit around you. We don’t have these issues with anyone else, just you!” At this, he jabbed a finger into her chest. “Specifically _you_!”

With another nervous laugh, she turned to face her sisters. Ako was typing away on her phone, no doubt trying to figure out the best title and description for the video she was going to upload to her LookTube channel. Aoko gave Akyko what she thought was tied for the flattest, most unimpressed expression she’d ever seen in her life. Aoko then sighed loudly before reaching into a pocket to pull out her own phone.

“Fine. I’ll call Mizu.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you’ve seen and want to keep up with the Internet’s Eternal Phenomenon, then be sure to follow me on social media! I’m on Twitter (@MysticDeadman), Instagram (@mystic_deadman), DeviantArt (MysticDeadman), Fanfiction (Mystic Deadman) and YouTube (Mystic Deadman)!
> 
> I also stream! My stream schedule is on my Twitter, and my channel can be found at twitch.tv/mysticdeadman


End file.
